All the Days of Their Lives
by Lilgirl91
Summary: Kuzco, Ferb, Riley, and Hana meet at a camp and expirence an unforgettable summer
1. Summary

Fifth in a series combing some Disney Channel shows and the One Last Wish book series

Till Death Do Us Part- The Emperor's New School

A Fight to Live- Phineas and Ferb

One Day at a Time- Kim Possible

Starting All Over- The Replacements

All the Days of Their Lives

A Bend in the Road- The Replacements/Kim Possible (Coming soon!)

The Complicated Things of Life- Phineas and Ferb/Emperor's New School (Coming Soon!)

Reunited Again (Coming soon!)

Our Guardian Angel (Coming Soon!)

Finding the Truth- The Emperor's New School (Coming Soon!)

Note: This story takes place two years after the final One Last Wish book Reach for Tommorow.

All the main characters from the fanfics meet together for the first time at a camp for terminally ill teens. What they shared in common is the mysterious benefactor that gave them 100,000 dollars. The worst has been over for all of them. These four find out their common bonds.

Prolouge- (Narrarted by Kuzco)

Shortly after my graduation, I was sent a letter from the One Last Wish foundation. It was an invitation for me to be councelor at Jenny House. I happen to be one of the Wish receipients still alive. I eagerly said yes, which suprised everyone. I mean, I just graduated and spending my summer at the palace. But I did'nt care. This was my chance to find out about JWC and One Last Wish. Arrangements were made and I was going to North Carolina and be the councelor to three kids. One step inside Jenny House and the summer began.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You really want to do this?" Malina asked

Kuzco looked at Jenny House. He could'nt belive he was going to spend his summer here instead of the palace.

"You're emperor now. I though you wanted to go back to the palace." she said

"I know." he said "Maybe we'll find out more about the One Last Wish foundation. Remember?"

That previous fall, Kuzco nearly died from an aggresive brain tumor and recieved a letter and a check from someone with the initials JWC. He and Malina had no idea who or why JWc was. Now he was hopefully going to find his answer.

They both walked inside. The lobby had a stone fireplace, chairs, and a reception desk. Above the fireplace was a portrait of a teenage girl with flowing black hair, vivid blue eyes, and wore a beautiful dress.

"This looks more like a resort." Malina said

A young, pregnant woman stepped in the room. "Hello." she said "I'm Katie Martel, the assistant director or Jenny House."

"I'm Emperor Kuzco, one of the newcomers here." Kuzco said

"And I'm Malina." Malina said

"Mr. Holloway, the director of this place would be here soon, I hope." Katie handed Kuzco a few papers "Some of the other councelors are already here, so you can just find your room and look around the place."

Kuzco looked at the paper and went upstairs. He opened the door. It was a huge room with four beds, drawers and a bathroom. He put his luggage down on the floor.

"This place is impressive." Malina said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm already here, so I guess I have no choice." Kuzco said

"Well, I guess I'll be going." she said

"Call me when you get home."

"I will."

They held each other close and their lips touched. Kuzco watched as she left.

****************

That evening, All the staff, councelors, and councelors in training were there. Richard Holloway walked in. "Sorry I'm late." he said through the speaker.

"Are you a new councelor?" a girl about his age asked

"Am I the only new one?" Kuzco asked

"Almost everyone here has been here for a year or more." she said "I'm Dullas."

"I'm Kuzco." he said

"My mother is part of the staff here. I guess she put you with me." she said

Kuzco looked around. He felt out of place. The other councelors seemed older and had more expirience.

"By the way, how old are you?" Dullas asked "You look sort of young."

"Eighteen." Kuzco said "I just graduated."

"Almost everyone here is in their early twenties." Dullas said

"How long have you been here?" he asked, curious

"I came about four years ago. I had leukemia and was in a foster home system. At first, I wanted to leave this place. As the summer went by, I was horrible."

"You were?"

"Katie was my councelor. Now she's the assistant director of this place. Wait until you meet Chelsea, Lacey, Jeff, Josh, Meg, Morgan, and Eric."

Along the way Dullas explained about Katie's transplant years ago and her wedding that previous year. Lacey being her councelor on her first year there and how the place changed her. Chelsea recieving a heart that her friend Jillian also needed. How Meg, Eric, and Morgan had friends that were reciepients of the money. The fire two years ago and Jenny Chapel being built a year after the fire and where Katie and Josh married.

"You got the Wish letter?" Katie asked him

"Last fall. I split it up and gave it to my friends." he said

"No summer is the same here." Lacey said

"Katie's carrying twin daughters." Josh said with a smile

Katie playfully punched him. "Here they go again. Imageine if they were born right here."

"What if they were born on our wedding day?" Jeff asked

"That'd be some wedding." Lacey said

"Jeff and Lacey are planning their wedding to be in Jenny Chapel this June." Dullas explained to Kuzco

"Did you look around the place?" Chelsea asked Kuzco

"Pretty much. But I'm not sure about the usual routine." he said

"Well, it looks like you and Dullas are with me." Josh said

"What do you know about the One Last Wish foundation?" Kuzco asked, curious

"I know some but not much." Katie said "Richard and Kimbra were involved with it." Katie pointed to the portrait over the fireplace. "This is Jennifer Warren Crawford, the one who started this. In 1978 at the age of sixteen, Jenny was diagnosed with leukemia. She died shortly after 1980. Before her death, she wanted her grandmother to start the One Last Wish foundation to give 100,000 dollars to anyone with a short time to live. Years after the foundation started, Jenny House was built. Just last year, we finished building Jenny Chapel dedicated for anyone who came here and died."

This was no ordinary place. Campers are fighting for their lives and sometimes die. At least they were able to escape the cruel reality for a short time. Was he really able to make a difference in those kids' lives? Was it a big deal or not? Was it any different than being a leader of a whole nation? Probraly not, he hoped.

After all the staff and councelors met and were given instructions, they all went to their rooms. Kuzco read the paper twice to make sure he did'nt miss something important. The campers he was assigned were not that young. That was a relief spending the summer with people close to his age.

The first on the list was a thirteen year old recipient of a heart-lung transplant. She was also one of the people who recieved the Wish letter and alive. He never knew anyone who had a transplant. Or someone who needed more than one organ.

The second on the list was Ferb Fletcher, a fourteen year old victim of leukemia on his first remission. Cancer. That was the same thing he had. Apparently he also recieved the Wish letter. There was nothing else so that meant he was also in good health for now.

The last one on the list was Hana Stoppable, an eleven year old diabetic. He heard about diabetes but he did'nt know it could be deadly. Another Wish recipeint.

Intresting. Did the staff know that they put them all together? Katie said that about one out of seven people who recieved the Wish money are still alive. Katie and Jeff recieved the Wish letter years ago and never knew anyone else besides him who got the letter. Most of the people are recommended or invited.

Kuzco looked at the information again. The campers were coming tommorow. He had to get ready. There was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hana looked around while finding the room she was assigned. She was amazed by the place and could'nt wait to find her answer to the mysterious One Last Wish foundation. Her mother and Kim were there.

"Here's the room." Kim said pointing to the door next to her

Hana knocked the door. The door opened. She thought he looked too young to be an emperor.

"Just a minute," he said and went back to his conversation on the phone "I have to go now. one of them is here now." he paused "I'll be fine. So what? Listen, can we talk some other time? Bye." he hung up "Hana Stoppable?" he asked

"Hana Stoppable." she said

He looked at a peper. "You're in here."

Hana's mother and Kim carried Hana's suitcases.

"Bye." Hana said to her mother and Kim

"We'll see you in a few weeks." her mother said "Have a great time!"

The door closed and an awkward silence filled the room. He must be new here, she thought. After a few more seconds of silence, she decided to break the ice.

"Do you know anything about the One Last Wish fondation?" she asked "I got this letter from it months ago and I was wondering about it."

"I got the letter too. Apparently everyone in this room also got it, which is unusual since one out of seven recipents are still alive." he said

One out of seven? Some odds, she thought.

"I could tell you when the others come. But I don't know that much." he looked at the suitcases "You should start unpacking now."

Hana felt a little better since she and Kuzco were getting along now. she unzipped her suitcases and began to organize her things.

A few mintutes later, the door knocked. Kuzco got up and opened it.

"Hi, I'm Riley Daring."she said "Are you Kuzco?"

"That's me." he said "Come in."

Riley stepped in. The room did'nt look so bad. She saw a younger girl unpacking her things. Riley picked up her luggage and started unpacking.

"So, what do you know about this place?" she asked Kuzco and Hana

"We're basically new here." Kuzco said "I'll tell you some more when our other roomate arrives."

She started to unpack. This is going to be one intresting summer, she thought.

*****************

"I think we're late." Ferb told his brother, Phineas

"It's almost five." he said "Our flight leaves in about half an hour."

Ferb knew that it would take about fifteen minutes for his family to drive to the airport. "You don't have to wait for me." he said when his mother parked the car. "I'll walk there myself."

"Are you sure?" his mother asked

"I'll be fine." he said. Ferb picked up his suitcases and walked into Jenny House.

After unpacking, Kuzco told them about Jenny Crawford and the One Last Wish foundation. They told their stories about their illnesses and the Wish money.

"Did you win?" Riley asked Hana

"I don't know yet." she said "Claire, my dance teacher told me the results won't be in until September."

Hana looked at her roomates. No one could tell what was going on inside their bodies. They all looked healthy and normal. She had a feeling that they were going to get along just fine. even though they just met, she already liked them.

"What is it like being emperor?" Ferb asked Kuzco

"I'm responsible for a whole place since birth." he said

A whole kingdom? She never knew anyone as young as him with a big responsibilty. What about his parents? His family?

"What about your parents?" Hana asked

Kuzco hesitated for a second. He did not want to talk about his family."They died." he said flatly

Evening passed and they continued to exchange stories about their lives. Ferb and Riley seemed open about their family and their lives. Kuzco seemed open but avoided the topic about his family. She decided that he would tell when they got to know each other more. After all, they just met. No need for rushing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ferb looked around the main room. There was a girl who looked familiar who was talking to Dullas. without notcing, the almost bumped into each other. "Sorry about that." he apologized

"That's fine." the girl said and looked up. "Did'nt we have science together?" she asked

Now he remembered! She was Anne, a friend at school. "You've been here?" he asked

Anne smiled. "Last year. I'm with Dullas."

"You mean you're next door?" he asked

"Yeah." she said "Take a seat."

Ferb sat down. At least there was someone he knew.

"You're going to love it here. It's going to be pretty busy this summer." Anne said "Katie's expecting twins sometime next month and Lacey and Jeff are getting married at Jenny Chapel."

Ferb recalled Kuzco telling them about Katie and Lacey. "My councelor and roomates are basically on the same page." he said

"You'll get used to it." Anne said "We've never had an emperor as a councelor before. At least Dullas is glad that she's not the youngest councelor here."

"Tell me everything." he said

*****************

Riley looked at the horses at the stable. They seemed calm and easy to ride. "What do you know about these horses?" she asked Morgan

"They're pretty calm and if you get lost just let go of the reins and they'll find their way back." he said

Hana walked up. "The guys'll be here soon." she said

Following Hana was Ferb and Anne. Where was Kuzco?

"He'll be here." Ferb said "If he can manage to walk in the woods."

Riley looked out. What was taking him so long? Kuzco eventually came.

"I had to help with something." he said

Soon they chose their horses and Morgan helped them with the reins.

"Have you done this before?" he asked Riley

"A few times." she said

"This is intresting." Hana said when they were riding along the trail

Riley looked across the trail and saw Ferb and Anne near the stream. "Looks like someone's having an affair." she said to Hana

"They are? It looks like they're just talking." Hana said

"Let's get a closer view." she said and rode until the were a few feet away from the stream. "Look at him." she said when they were nearby "They're making direct eye contact and holding hands."

"Oh." Hana said "How did I miss that? I'd love to have a boyfriend. Would you?"

"Hopelessly crushing." she said. Riley looked at the them again. "He is so into her." she said

"I think he had a crush on her when they were at school."

"From science partners to summer romance. Cute." They both laughed as they rode back to the stables.

"Are you sure you're not going to fall?" Dullas asked Kuzco

"I'm fine." he lied. Please don't fall and make a fool of myself, he thought.

"You'll get used to it." Morgan said

"Oh puh-leeze." a sarcastic voice said "No guts, that's your problem." It was Dan, one of the campers in Chelsea's room. Suddenly, the horse started to gallop after Dan slapped the horse. Kuzco let go of the reins and fell on the ground. He saw Morgan and Eric rushing to calm the horse.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked

Kuzco did'nt know what to say. It happened so fast. "I think so." he said and got up but only to feel some pain on his ankle. the cuff of his jeans felt wet. He pulled it up and saw a huge gash and blood coming out.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Eric said and left

Kuzco sat at the stables with his ankle bandaged. "Sorry about that." he said. He was only there for a few days and already screwed up.

"It's not your fault." Morgan said "Some of the kids just have different ways of dealing with their illnesses."

Dan stomped in the stables. "Chelsea told me to apoligize." he said "Sorry. done." and he left

Chelsea walked. "I'll make sure that does'nt happen again." she said

************************

Later that week, the councelors and campers set up a softball match. It was Kuzco and Dullas against Meg and Chelsea. At the end, Kuzco and Dullas won.

"We totally won." Anne said to Suzanne

"Want a rematch later?" Ferb asked

"We'll arrange it." Suzanne said "But without the councelors."

That evening, Ferb, Riley, and Hana waited in their room on their beds.

"What time is it?" Ferb asked

"Eleven-thirty." Riley said "I think he's coming."

Hana got up and turned off the lights. She went back to her bed and pretended to be asleep. She heard the door open and Kuzco walked in. "Who turned out the lights?"

"Just get in and sleep." Ferb said "It's almost twelve."

"Fine." he said

Hana turned around. She could'nt wait to see his reaction.

"Hey! Who messed short sheeted me!" she heard him say

"Good night." Hana, Riley, and Ferb say in unison


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hana walked into Jenny Chapel and saw Lacey and Jeff setting up decorations for their wedding. The date was July 4, less than a week away. "It's pretty." she said, looking around

Jeff carried several flowers and helped Lacey hang them. "First Katie and Josh, now us. Maybe Chelsea and Eric or Meg and Morgan are next." he said

"A wedding every summer." Lacey said "That'd be intresting."

"Was this place here for a while?" Hana asked "It looks sort of new."

"They started building it two years ago. Just finished last summer for Katie and Josh's wedding." Lacey explained

Katie walked in the chapel. "I thought you were going to wait for me!" she said

Lacey shrugged. "Sorry. We thought you ditched us."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Once the twins are born, I'd be here faster than you two."

"When are they going to be born?" Hana asked. First a wedding and then two babies? This was going to be one intresting summer!

"Possibly early August." Katie said "Once they're born, I'm going to run around the place until I'm tired." she added with humor

"I heard that you were a track star." Hana said

"I would'nt really say star." Katie said "I missed almost a year when I had my heart transplant almost five years ago."

"I'm a dancer." Hana said "I was chosen to be in a competition before school ended."

"Did you win?" Lacey asked

"Not sure yet." Hana said "Not until the end of the summer." Katie bent over to pick up a box of decorations. Hana saw how difficult it was for her with her pregnacy. "Can I help?" Hana asked "I've never been to a wedding before."

"Sure." Jeff said from above "The others won't be helping until the evening. you can help by handing me the box of flowers over there." he said, pointing to a box next to a pew.

Hana walked over to pick up the box and opened it. "It's only been two weeks and it feels like I knew everybody here since forever." she said while handing Jeff a garland of orchids. "The place is so beautiful. There's not much wilderness where I live and no horses to ride. The place seems more like a resort than a camp."

"I thought the same thing when I came here." Katie said "If it was'nt for One Last Wish, we would've never become the person we are today."

"How many Wish money recipents are still alive?" Hana asked, most of the campers in Jenny House did'nt recieve the letter except for her roomates

"One out of seven." Katie said "Pretty remarkable that Richard put you in the same room with three others. How are they?"

"We talked a lot about ourselves and the Wish letter." Hana said "I like them. Riley taught me how to ride a horse and Ferb gave me some pointers about nature."

"What about your councelor?" Lacey asked "Most of us are returning campers."

"He's adjusting now." she said

"That's good." Jeff said "Dullas was tired of being the 'baby' of the councelors like last year."

Hana helped with the decorations for a half hour. Lacey and Jeff's love for each other was special. Jeff had hemophilia and Lacey had diabetes, which were both deadly if not treated properly. She walked back to Jenny House and was planning an idea.

"Boardwalk." Riley said to Ferb as she moved her piece on the Monopoly board

"Oh, great." Ferb said "There goes my cash." He picked up the dice and rolled it. "Go Directly to Jail. Do Not Pass Go." he read the card "Two strikes for me."

"Three when I win." Riley said

They both laughed. The door opened and Hana and Kuzco walked in.

"What's going on?" Ferb asked. He could tell they knew something he did'nt

"It's about Lacey and Jeff's wedding." Kuzco said

The upcoming wedding was what everyone was talking about. There were already rumors about another wedding next summer.

"It should be special." Hana said, her voice full of excitement "A wedding day should be special, right?"

"And you're thinking of?" Riley asked

"They're planning to recite some verses from the Bible in the beginning. We should do something suprising at the end. Like a grand finale."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ferb said "I'm good at building and fixing things. Back at home Phineas and I did all kinds of things. I can bulid almost anything singlehandedly. I'm more of a man of action. He does all the social stuff, I do all the mechanical stuff."

Ferb knew they were going to think he exaggerated. He was used to it. A fourteen year old building a machine almost singlehandedly? Yeah, right. Wrong.

"Go on." Kuzco said

"I'm serious." he said "I can prove it to you guys."

"You're more of a silent type?" Hana asked "You did'nt seem like that here."

Ferb realized that Hana was right. Ever since he came to Jenny House, he was talking more than he ever did at home. Back at Danville, it was like one or two sentences a day. Though at school, he was more social.

"Got any ideas?" Hana asked "I'll start making a list."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the day of Jeff and Lacey's wedding, Jenny Chapel was packed with the campers and staff. Hana noticed Lacey was wearing the diamond necklace Anne was wearing before. It belonged to Jillian who put it on Amanda's memorial before she died; given to Dullas on the summer Jenny House burned when Katie, Chelsea, and Lacey gave her the diamond stud when they took down the memorial and Dullas made it into a necklace; when Jenny House was being rebuilt, Dullas gave it to Sarah, who was supposed to be one of Katie's bridesmaids but died from transplant failure and sent back to Katie for her wedding; on that same summer Katie gave the diamond necklace to Anne until she finds someone to pass it on to.

Hana noticed how beautiful Lacey looked in her wedding gown and the diamond necklace. She wondered if Jenny Crawford was watching them. She hoped that Lacey and Jeff would like their suprise. This was so exciting!

The music began to play and Lacey began to walk down the aisle. Everyone was quiet. Jeff was standing by the altar, smiling. It was almost time.

"Now you may kiss the bride." the reverend said

Hana and Riley stood on one side and Ferb and Kuzco on the other. They pulled the hidden ribbons and flower petals came floating down, making the moment more magical. Everyone in the room cheered. After the cheering slowed, Richard turned on the microphone "The celebration is'nt over yet!" he said "It's just getting started! By tonight it'll be in full blast!" The cheering went up again.

The night sky was full of fireworks and stars. The sound of laughter and talk overpowered the fireworks. "Beautiful night, is'nt it?" Anne asked

Ferb turned around. He saw Anne smiling at him. "I never knew that stars could shine this bright." he said

"Nither did I." she said, gazing up the summer night sky "It seems like every night here is magic."

It was time for him to make his move. It was the perfect night. "Come with me." he said. Ferb led Anne through the trail and to the river. Moonlight shimmered in the water and a canoe was tied to a tree nearby. He pulled the canoe closer and led Anne in.

"Ferb," Anne said "You should'nt have."

"Well," he said while getting on the canoe and pulling the oars out "It seemed like the perfect night to do it."

Anne giggled softly. Ferb could'nt help looking at her eyes. The moonlight and the stars illuminated the dark night sky but not as much as Anne's twinkling brown eyes. He picked up the oar on his side and tried to paddle. Instead, he lost grip and hade to pick it out of the water. Anne laughed as he managed to fish out the wet paddle. "Don't blame me, okay. I'm not a pro at this."

"That's okay. Happened to me once. Let me help." Anne picked up his oar and repositioned his hands. She swung the oar lightly to show him. Ferb felt his pulse go up when Anne's hands touched his. It was the same reaction he got whenever they worked together at school. Now, his feelings were growing even more. "Want to try again?" she asked "I'll lead."

"Sure." he said and began to paddle but somehow was unable to concentrate with Anne across him. He felt foolish. He was usually so focused and now he's being distracted by love.

"Slow, but you're getting better." Anne said "I think we should stop here. It's a pretty sight."

Ferb looked around. Anne was right. The scenery was beautiful in the dark. He felt his heart beating rapidly. Anne's face shone in the moonlight. Without thinking, he moved towards her and brushed his lips on hers. It only lasted a few seconds but he felt frozen in time. It was something he wanted to do with Anne. When he opened his eyes, he felt embarrased and moved back. "Sorry about that." he whispered

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Anne whispered. She held his hands and they looked at each other. "You know, I've been having a crush on you since seventh grade."

Ferb smiled. They both leaned over and he kissed her in the moonlight.

Riley watched Ferb and Anne walk down the trail. If only she had someone to snuggle with. Hopelessly crushing brings people nowhere. Riley walked back to the campfire. "I'll bet over half the kids here have someone." she said to Hana.

"I never had a guy chase me down before. But I'm not old enough to start dating." Hana said

"I wish I was that age again. No love drama." Riley said. She turned to Kuzco "What do you think your girl's doing right now?"

"Missing me. Working. Other stuff without me." Kuzco said "She's the only one who I had the longest relationship with and actually liked me."

"Things did'nt go well with the others?" Riley asked, curious

"I was such a loser." Kuzco admitted "No girl would date me. If they did, it was a joke."

"Really?" she said. Riley thought girls would be all over him because he was Emperor.

"That's just mean." Hana said "If there was a guy around my age like that, I'd tell them to stop messing around. I don't think you're a loser."

Hana seemed to always make light of everything. She was more optimistic than her. "You don't seem like a loser." she said "I think you're doing a good job as a councelor for a newcomer."

Kuzco seemed taken aback by their comments. "I guess." he said

Riley saw Ferb sit next to them. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked

"No. We were just talking." Hana said

"About what?" Ferb asked

"Stuff." Riley said "Is Kuzco a loser or not?"

"Hey!" Kuzco said "What was that for?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ferb said

"Whatever." Riley said "Let's just watch the fireworks. I think the grand finale's coming up."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, there was a picnic and activites arranged for the campers. "Can I talk to you privatly?" Ferb asked Kuzco

"Sure. Why?" he said

They walked to the stream where the sounds grew quiet. "It's about Anne." Ferb said

"That girl in the next room?" Kuzco said

"Yeah. Well, last night, we were alone and I......" he let the sentence trail off

Kuzco knew what the rest was. "You made a move for her?" he asked "Why did'nt you tell us last night?"

Ferb shrugged. "It was late."

"Yeah, whatever." Kuzco said "So, what about her?" He was curious.

"I just want some advice on how to deal with a girl, you know. Like dating probraly." Ferb seemed nervous. Kuzco did'nt know what to do. Apparently he was'nt an expert at dating but he did'nt want to burst his roomate's bubble.

"Well," he started to say but hesitated "To be honest, I'm not that good into that dating scene."

"Really?" Ferb seemed suprised by his confession. "I thought girls were all over you."

"Yeah, right." he said "Just because I'm Emperor now, girls would fall over my feet. Wrong. When I'm around, they leave. Well, except for Malina who is the only one I dated for the longest time. She's such a hottie-hot-hottie." He paused abruptly. The last part was'nt supposed to come out. "Right now she's at home, probraly missing me." he added quickly

Ferb did'nt seem to notice. "Lucky you. I'm not really the type that dates. Especially since I almost missed one semester in the hospital because of my cancer."

Kuzco did'nt expect the talk of cancer to come up. He did'nt want to talk about sickness and dying, epsecially since he looked normal.

Ferb continued. "I mean who wants to date someone stuck in the hospital? With all the chemo and who knows what, that's a total turn off."

"Yeah." Kuzco said "When my treatments were almost over, people said rumors about me as if you can get cancer like getting a cold. And I also had to suffer throught chemo. And radiation." his voice sounded emotionless even though he did'nt feel that way.

"It just sucks."Ferb said "I was pretty mad when I was diagnosed with leukemia last fall. Just when things were going well, something happens. Then I died for a short time."

Kuzco remembered Ferb saying that on their first night. "I almost died. With two relapses, the doctors almost gave up on me. If it was'nt for that expiriemental surgery, I'd be dead." he said quietly. If he was back at the palace, he would've kept it to himself.

"Strange how a doctor gives up on you and then suddenly, you're fine." Ferb said "Are'nt doctors supposed to save people?"

"If they did, my mother would've lived." Kuzco muttered quietly but Ferb heard.

"Really?" Ferb asked "What about your father? What did he die of?"

Kuzco wished he did'nt say that. He did'nt want to talk about his parents. His mother was dead, gone. And his father left and possibly dead too. After not saying anything for about a minute, Ferb got the message that he did'nt want to talk about it. "I think you should talk to her. Do something alone. That usuallly works." Kuzco changed the subject back.

Ferb got up. "I'll try." he said and left

"Good luck." Kuzco said. He got up and started to walk back to the picnic area. He saw Riley standing alone by the trail.

"Hey, Kuzco." she said "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." he said "What do you want? An autograph by me?"

Riley did'nt seem amused. "Very funny." she said "Anywhere private?"

He pointed towars the river bank. "I was just over there. no one's around." When they found a shady spot, they sat down.

"It's complicated." Riley said, picking up a flower and pulling the petals. "It's just-" she paused "I don't think you'll understand."

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." Kuzco said

Riley picked up another flower. "Nothing seems to stay the same anymore, does it? When I got sick and the doctor said I needed a transplant, my life spun out of control. I had no idea if I was going to live or die. It was like a game of heads and tails."

"Heads, you win. Tails, you lose." Kuzco said "I know what you mean."

"It seems like after my surgery, everything seemed so different. Like my heart and lungs, it's like my mind was also replaced. I can't really explain it but, It's like I'm lost or something. When you want something and when you finally got it, you don't know what to do next." she paused again. "Does'nt make scence, does it?"

It did make scence to Kuzco. When he was in school all he wanted to do was graduate. When graduation began, he started getting second thoughts.

"I felt that way too. When I was in school, I could'nt wait to become emperor. Shortly before graduation, they showed me this video about being an emperor and I freaked out. I attempted to fail the exams put passed. On graduation, I used a potion and turned myself into a chicken."

"Go on." Riley said, as if he was putting her on

"I'm serious. I did. Then Malina and Kronk, my advisor, had to give me this potion to turn me human again."

"Wow." Riley said "You actually did that?"

"Stupid move, right?" he said "I'm not sure what I could really say, but don't try to get away from your problems."

"Like the way you did." Riley said

"Yeah." he said. From a distance, a whistle was blowing. "I think we have to go now." he said and they walked back through the trail. By the time he was back with the crowd, he was tired.

Hana saw Kuzco. "Where were you?" she asked when he came near her.

"Why?" he asked "Miss me?"

Hana knew her councelor was sometimes full of himself, but he was'nt the snobby and the really mean type. Just looking for attention. She seemed to like him the best out of the other councelors. "Just wondering." she said "Are you doing anything right now? I was thinking of going up to the stables. Want to come?"

From what she saw, Kuzco seemed tired. Maybe asking him was'nt a good idea. "Sure." he said "But don't expect me to ride any of them."

By the time they walked to the stables, Kuzco leaned on the wall, tired. Morgan helped Hana on the horse. "Tired?" he asked Kuzco

"Just walking around." he said

"You'll get used to it." Morgan said "How's that cut?'

"It's healing." he said, not wanting to remember his accident.

Meg came up to the stables and lightly kissed Morgan. "Hey." she said to him. Kuzco wished that Malina was there with him. She'd probraly like this place. "Where were you?" Meg asked Kuzco "I hardly saw you with the others."

"Just having some time alone. It's really quiet there." he said

"Well, I was wondering if any of you have seen Katie. She was'nt in the building and Josh is getting worried about her." Meg said

"She passed by a few minutes ago. You just missed her." Morgan said "She's helping some of the kids on the horses."

"That's good." Meg said "Josh is pacing back and forth and thinking that she might go into labor or something. Well, I'll go tell him."

After she left Morgan said to Kuzco "Do you mind if you go and help Katie? I'm not sure if she can manage byherself while carry two babies."

"Is it going to be hard?" Kuzco asked. He did not want to make a fool of himself again.

"No." Morgan said "I think it's almost time to go inside. By the time you get there, you'll probraly have to help her bring some stuff down." He pointed towards a trail. "Just follow this trail."

Kuzco got up and walked toward the trail. From a distance he heard the same whistle blow again. the picnic was over and it was time to work now. He had to get used to it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello? Everybody? News flash!" Chelsea said through the speaker. Instantly, there was silence. Chelsea began to speak. "I have some great news!" she held out her and a ring glittered in the summer light. Eric smiled and the campers applauded.

"Chelsea and I are getting married next summer!" Eric said. More applause and cheers. Soon campers were crowding around Chelsea and Eric asking several questions.

"One more to go." Suzanne said to Riley "Morgan better ask Meg soon before another guy takes her."

"Well, you can't rush love. I heard they've been dating for two years now. Same as Chelsea and Eric." Riley said, half listening to the chatter from the other kids

"I think they're meant to be." Suzanne said "But Morgan's afraid to ask her."

"Why?" Riley asked "He's used to horses more than people?" she joked

They both laughed. "Yeah, he is. But Meg says that it's something else more serious." Suzanne said "But Meg swore to his secrecy."

"Intresting." Riley said "Does anyone know?"

Suzanne shook her head. "Just her. Besides, it's none of our buisness."

"Yeah. None of our buisness.

Riley walked towards the office and saw Meg sitting and checking the mail. "Hey." Meg said when she saw Riley "I think one letter came for you." Meg shuffled through the letters and found the envelope.

"Thanks." Riley took the envelope. She was about to leave but changed her mind. She remembered what Suzanne said about Morgan's secret. Even though it was none of her buisness, she could'nt help it. Why was she like that? Can't she stop trying to grate into people's buisness? "Meg?" she turned ans asked

"Yeah?" Meg turned to her

"Well," she said. Blame her curious mind. Blame her mind that always seems to crash into people's lives. If there was a medal for that, she's have a million awards. "What's Morgan hiding? Why is he afraid to ask you? Is something wrong with him?" Riley wanted to smack herself. What was wrong with her?

Meg did'nt answer right away. "I promised him that I would'nt tell" she said "He does'nt want anyone to know."

Riley was expecting an answer like that. "Sorry for asking." she said "That's just one of my flaws. I tend to go into people's lives.'

"That's fine." Meg started to organize more letters. "Lacey can be like that sometimes. But she means well." she picked up the small stack of mail. "Delivery time." she said

Just when Meg was about to leave, Morgan came in. "Hi, Riley." he said and turned to Meg. "Mr. Holloway said something came in for me. I decided to get it to make your job easier."

Meg shoved him playfully. "You don't want me to stop by your room?" she pretended to be mad "How mean!"

Morgan gave a cocky grin. "You know that's not true. But at least I'm with you right now."

"I did'nt put it in yet." she told Morgan and told Riley "It's over there. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure." Riley said and looked through the letters. The letters were separated because they were from medical centers. She found the one addresed to Morgan Lancaster. Was he sick? It was from a medical center in Colorado. No. Just give it to him. It was none of her buisiness.

"Thanks." he said to Riley. Morgan's face turned serious when he saw the envelope. "Well," he said to Meg "See you later."

"Bad news?" Riley asked after he left

"I don't know." Meg said

Riley walked back to her room. She wondered about that letter. Maybe it was something about his health. Of course, health was an issue here. But something told her it was more than just his health.

Trying to get her mind off what had happened, Riley opened the letter. It was from Todd. Her brother writing to her? That was'nt like him. She read the letter.

_Dear Riley,_

_I know it's weird that I'm writing to you. I could'nt believe I'm doing this. I mean I would normally email you but I just want to write to you. (Don't ask!) Mom and Dad are doing fine. Mellie might come home in two weeks if nothing's wrong with her. How are you doing? It seems like you like it here. I guess if you've been sick, you know how it feels. Your roomates sound intresting too. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to say that I miss you. (Suprising? Right?) Besides Mellie, all I do is nothing. Lucky you to have all the fun. Write or call back soon._

_-Todd Daring_

Riley looked at her brother's writing. Maybe he was changing. She decided to call Todd's cell. Riley put the letter away and walked to the phone in the room. She dialed the number and after two rings, Todd picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she heard his voice

"Hi, little brother!" Riley said

"How's it going?" he asked

"I'm fine. I got the letter you wrote."

"Oh. Did'nt expect that from me, right?"

"I was expecting a call. By the way, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm with Mellie."

"Really? How is she?"

"Hey Riley!" Mellie said "It's good to hear from you! I'm doing pretty good right now. I can leave soon if there's no problems."

"That's good. Well, it's good to hear your voice."

"Bye."

Riley put down the phone. She saw Ferb, Hana, Anne, and Suzanne. "What's going on?" she asked

"We're thinking of an activity that we could do." Ferb said "Campers against the councelors."

"We thought of either tug of war or a horseback riding contest." Anne added

"Losers must do clean up duty in their rooms for the rest of the summer.' Suzanne said

"We've already talked about it with Katie and she wants to know what the others think." Hana said

Riley thought the idea of Kuzco doing cleanup duty for the rest of the summer. That'd be intresting. "I'm in."

"Good." Ferb said and wrote something on a clipboard. "That's almost everyone except Morgan and Kuzco. By the way, where are they?"

"I just saw Morgan a while ago. I think he went back to the stables." Riley said

That evening, they waited in the lobby. Where was Kuzco? Why was Morgan acting distracted?

"Have any of you guys seen Katie?" Lacey asked

'No." they said in unison

"Where is she?" Josh said "It's already six."

"Don't worry, Josh. I think she'll be fine." Meg assured him

"What does everyone think about the idea?" Chelsea changed the subject

"They seem to like it." Hana said "By the way, have any of you seen Kuzco?"

"No." she said

"Looks like we're all on the same page." Anne said

Richard Holloway walked in. "Any luck?" he asked

"No." they said in unison

"If they're not back by seven, look for them." he said

Riley looked at the clock. It was almost six-thirty. Suddenly the door slammed opened. It was Kuzco. He leaned over and said. "Josh! Come quick! It's Katie! She's in the chapel and she's going into labor!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What happened?" Josh asked Kuzco as they ran to the chapel.

"I'm not really sure. Katie was on the floor when I saw her." Kuzco said

"I'll get the ambulance." Richard said and walked back to the building. "Chelsea, Meg," he heard Richard say "Tell the others. We're camping outside the chapel."

Josh opened the chapel door and saw Katie breathing heavily and leaning on one of the pews. "Katie! Katie?" Josh asked "Are you hurting bad?"

Katie's voice came out in small gasps. "The......twins........." she gasped "They want to come out.........now!"

Josh turned to Kuzco. "She can't wait any longer." he said "Get everyone here quickly."

Kuzco did'nt know what to do. Without saying anything, he quickly left the chapel. When he got there, the ambulance was there and everyone was leaving.

"How is she?" Richard asked through all the commotion.

"I think it's almost time." Kuzco answered

That night, campers and staff camped outside near the chapel. Over an hour had passed and there was no news yet. Every several minutes another group of people stood near the chapel to give out reports.

"I can't believe we have to sleep out here!" Kuzco said. Was it bad enough that he did'nt sleep in a perfect mattress in weeks?

"I don't see what wrong with that." Riley said "At least the stars are shining bright tonight."

"I think it's fun to sleep outside!" Hana said "This place is good for camping out."

"Whatever. But if I wake up late, don't blame me." Kuzco said sarcastically

"Miss your expensive royalty stuff?" Ferb said in a mocking tone "Get used to it. Welcome to the life of 'regular' people."

They all laughed except Kuzco. He was used to people telling him to get used to it. He did miss the simple life of a peasant, just a little bit. But he grew up as royalty and he will always be royalty. No one else knew what it was like to live a life like his.

Dullas walked up to them. "Your turn." she told them "Nothing yet, but I think something's going to happen soon."

"It better." Kuzco said and they walked to the chapel. When they got there, Kuzco heard voices though the walls.

"Come on, Katie." he heard Josh say to his wife "You can make it."

"How long does it take?' Riley asked

"It will be twelve in five.....four......three.....two....one." Ferb said "It's exactly twelve am."

"I'm not sure if I want to go through this." Hana said

"I don't think anyone's going to sleep well tonight." Ferb said

"Forget night." Riley said "It's practically morning."

"How do you expect anyone to sleep like this?" Kuzco said

"I think I hear something!" Hana said suddenly

They stopped talking and listened through the door. There was a faint cry coming from the chapel. Kuzco stood while the others went to tell the others. Richard opened the chapel door and let everyone in.

Katie was lying on one of the pews holding one infant and Josh holding the other. The chapel was quiet. "Katie Martel has given birth to two healthy baby girls." Richard said

Katie smiled weakly. "Amanda Jennifer and Jillian Sarah Martel."

"I think their both choices are perfect." Josh said "Dedicated the the memory of Jenny Crawford, the one who started this foundation. Amanda Burdick, one of the campers here and a friend Katie, Lacey, and Chelsea who made here last days special to her. Jillian Longado, another friend who left a diamond pendant as a part of a memorial before her death. And Sarah McGreggor, Tina's older sister who died a year ago."

"And we have something to add to the chapel." Chelsea said. Lacey held out two plaques. "These are dedicated to the memory of Amanda and Jillian since they never get to see the chapel."

Lacey took out a small box and opened it. There were two lockets with the names Amanda and Jillian engraved on it. Lacey handed them to Katie. "It's expensive but worth it." Lacey said

Katie touched the lockets and put them around their necks. "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you is'nt enough."

"It is for us." Lacey said

Katie cradled Amanda in her arms. The chapel went silent. Kuzco gazed at the walls.

He never noticed how mant plaques were there. There were several. Many of the people there had died. Was there going to be any deaths this summer? What if it's one of his roomates? He had to stop thinking about it. He hardly know the other people and the people he knew did'nt seem like they were impending death.

_Stop, Kuzco. Stop thinking about it! There is nothing you can do about it. Especially with your past_. Insted, he focused on Katie and her newborn twins.

But he could'nt help thinking about his past.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hana opened her eyes. She saw her councelor asleep and roomates asleep. The morning summer air blowing through the window. Not feeling tired anymore, Hana got up and changed.

She walked downstairs and saw some of the councelors there. "What are you doing up so early?" Chelsea asked when she saw her

"Is anyone in the dance room?" Hana asked

"I don't think so. Are you practicing?" Chelsea said

"Sort of. If anyone asks tell them I'm just doing something." she said

Hana turned on the light of the dark room. It looked so empty and quiet. She sat on the floor and put a CD in the stereo at a low volume. When the music started, she began to dance. Her body gracefully moving, nothing but herself in the vacant room. When she finished, Hana sat back down on the hard wood floor.

"That was great." Hana turned around. It was Riley. Riley walked towards her. "Seriously. That was amazing. I never saw anyone dance like that."

Hana did'nt know what to say. "Thanks." she managed to say "That's what everyone says about me."

"And they obviously did'nt lie about it." Riley said

What? "Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah." They both laughed. "Some people can't understand me." Riley said "Sometimes I feel the same way about myself."

"What time is it anyway?" Hana had lost track of the time

"Almost ten. I think we should go now."

They both went upstairs and saw Ferb and Anne sitting on a table near the window. "Did we miss anything?" Hana asked

"Jeff said they'll be an announcement soon about a camp activity today." Ferb said

Riley sat down next to them. "Do you know what it is?" she asked

"From what I heard, it's some sort of competition." Anne said

"Where's Kuzco anyway?" Riley asked

"Saw him this morning." Ferb said with a shrug

Then they heard the microphone turn on. "Everyone? Can I have your attention here?" Kuzco said through the intercom. The chatter went quiet.

"Found him." said Anne.

He began to speak. "Today we'll be setting up a competiton for all the campers and councelors. They will include several games. The guidlines are at the lobby desk. If any of you are'nt sure if you're well enough to participate, let a staff member know. That's it. Carry on."

That afternoon the councelors and campers got together. Kuzco begged the other councelors to make him team leader. Soon, both teams were ready. The first round was to bat the ball at the target.

"You guys are going down!" Kuzco said to Ferb

"Yeah right." Ferb said

"Losers must do clean up duty and laundry." he said

"Well, if you think we're going to lose, why don't we add something else. Losers must also do mail, stable, kitchen-"

Josh blew the whistle. "Line up. Competion's starting. First up, councelors."

Kuzco went up and prepared to swing. The machine shot out the ball. _This is so easy,_ he thought. But the ball came faster than he thought. He swung late and fell. "What was that?" he shouted "Can I get a do-over?"

Josh blew the whistle. "No do-overs." he said

The activity continued until both teams were stuck with a tie. The tie breaker was tug of war. One person against another with no teamates helping. Kuzco insisted that he would represent the team.

"Winning's going to be easy." Kuzco said to his opponent, Edward

"It's on." Edward said

"Fine with me." Kuzco said

Josh stepped up between them. "Everyone knows the drill, right?" The crowd answered. "Well, this is the moment of truth." Josh blew his wistle and the rope became tense.

Kuzco pulled at the rope. It was'nt so easy after all. For someone with cystic fibrosis, Edward was stronger than he looked. He begged himself to pull, but his arms gave up. Then he was pulled into the lake.

Josh blew the whistle. "And we have a winner!" the crowd cheered. Kuzco got off the water and everyone laughed.

"That was'nt fair!" he said

"It was fair." Edward said

"I just went easy on you because I did'nt know if you could do it or not."

"Give it up, Kuzco." Dullas said "We lost."

"We had a chance, if it was'nt for him." Jamie said

"I helped the team!" he said

"Actually, we did the work and you did the losing." Brandon said

"I hate to say this, but it's true." Tina said

Josh walked up to them. "I can see how dissapointed you are. What about we just choose one person to doo all the work."

"I choose Kuzco!" Terri shouted

"Second that." Brandon said

"Ditto." Zach said

All the other councelors had the same answer.

"Looks like it's official." Josh said to Kuzco "You're the chosen one."

After Josh left, Kuzco turned around. "What was that for?" he asked

"You know why." Evelyn said

"Why did'nt you stand up for me?" he said to Tina and Dullas

"It's true." they both said

"Oh come on! The sun was in my eyes! I wanted to go easy on them! I was tired! I.....I......"

"Enough excuses." Tina said

Great. Just great. Work, work,work. For the rest of the summer.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I think it's around here." Hana said while walking through the trails.

"Since when did Mark find out about this?" Riley asked

"Actually it was Cal who found out." Ferb said

"We've been walking for five minutes." Kuzco said "What's the deal with this fortune teller thing?"

Riley shrugged. "It's been going around. Several people went there during their free time."

"Do you think anyone will notice we're missing?" Hana asked

"Probraly not." Ferb said

Riley stared into the path. She saw a trailer and a camp ground. "I think I found it." she said and they followed

She knocked on the trailer door and a tall woman wearing a turban and sunglasses stood at the door. "Are you kids wondering about your future?" she asked and opened the door wider. "Come in and I'll call you up one at a time."

They stepped inside and looked at the small room. There was a small table with a chrystal ball and cards scattered around it. Beaded curtains hung everywhere and the walls were painted black. The woman sat down and stacked the cards. "I see something." she said "You." she said, pointing to Hana.

"Me?" Hana asked. What was going on?

"Sit down." the woman said "The cards tell me for you to be first."

Hana looked at the others and sat down at the other chair. This was going to be intresting.

"Give me your hand. This applies for all of you." Hana obeyed. "And now give me a possesion of yours that is most precious." Hana unfastened the clasp of her charm bracelet. It a gift meant to be given by her brother after her audition, but he died before seeing her dance. The woman nodded. "Aye, this indeed is one." The woman closed her eyes and began organizing cards randomly. "I see a lot of things about you. A dancer. Optimistic. Bright. You were diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes last April."

Hana was suprised at how accurate the woman was. They only just met and she knew!

The woman continued. "You lost your brother in May due to a car accident. Around that time, you suffered from keyto and almost lost your life." She opened her eyes and flipped over the cards with one hand and waving the glass ball with the other. "I see something."

Hana watched eagerly. "It's bright. It's very clear. Something is coming your way and it's good news. According to your cards, good fortune will be coming your way. It also says that something will be waiting for you in months to come."

Hana did'nt know what to say. "Really?" she asked

The woman nodded and handed the bracelet back. "My predictions are never wrong. That is all I see. Next up is.......you." she pointed to Ferb.

Ferb and Hana exchanged places. Ferb pulled out a picture of himself and his stepbrother together. "That's the best I can come up with." he said apologetically

She nodded. "That'll do. Since I've impressed all of you, I'll go straight to the cards." And she did the same thing again. "This might be a little difficult to understand. The cards say that it's a loss and a gain. You will suffer a loss which will lead you to gain something that'll lead to a full circle."

What? Ferb could'nt graps what she said. And he usually understands the hardest things. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not exactly clear. But the cards tell me that it'll come to you sooner than you think. And that it's unexpected. Very unexpected."

"That's it?" Ferb asked

"Yes. Next up is you." she poined to Riley

Riley took out a picture of herself with her brother and some other friends. "I don't really have anything either. This was taken before I left." she said

"I see something, but it's not clear." the woman said after arranging the cards "It's change coming your way. A difficult road you chose to cross alone. Something that will change the course of your life." She shook her head. "The rest is unclear."

Change? Ever since her surgery, nothing seemed to stay the same. How can she handle more changes? "Anything else."

"I'm afraid not. Now it's your turn." she pointed to Kuzco.

Kuzco took out a half of a locket that his father left him. "What about this?" he asked

"That'll do." she said. Then, she stopped while arranging the cards. "There's something wrong." she said "Do you have another possesion?"

Kuzco took out his watch which was given to his mother. "This?" he asked

"It's working now." she said after taking the watch. "Darkness. Denial. A shield. A long journey alone. The past coming back to you. Depression. Loss. Pain. Losing control. Finding yourself." she paused "The rest is unclear."

Kuzco did'nt know how to react. She continued. "This is the hardest to read. I've read people who shield themselves, but not as much as you."

"What?" Kuzco asked. The others seemed comfused.

"Relax." the woman told him "Open your mind." And she continued. "I see something else. More darkness but also something else." She paused. "It's too unclear. That's all I can do for today. Now you all must go on." she opened the door.

Kuzco handed her several kuzcoins. "Keep it." the woman said "I tell people this so they come only if they have to. So when you tell others, tell them twenty-five dollars per person."

The four walked out of the trailer and on the the trail.

"That was intresting." Riley said "Changes. That's just what seems to happen to me all the time lately."

"I had no idea what she said about the loss, gain and full circle thing." Ferb said "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea. I wonder about what she said about me. Do you think that good fortune will come to me?" Hana said

"You're always cheerful." Riley said "There's no chance that something bad would happen to you."

"Darkness, darkness, darkness." Kuzco said "Is that the only thing that woman sees in me?"

"You don't seem like that." Hana said

"It seems like she had the most trouble reading your fortune." Ferb said

"Come on!" Kuzco said "How hard is it to see through me?"

"According to her, you're difficult to read." Riley said

"Maybe it was a mistake of something." Hana said "Maybe her mind reading powers were running out."

"Mind reading powers?" Ferb said

Hana shrugged.

"How long were we gone?" Riley asked

Kuzco looked at his watch. "We've been gone over an hour."

"I think we'd better run." Hana said

"But it's too steep to run." Ferb said "And I doubt we know where we're even going." He looked around. The place looked unfamiliar.

"Where are we?" Kuzco asked "If they notice we're missing, Mr. Holloway would probraly call a search party."

"I don't think we're that lost." Riley said "Someone must have been here before." She pointed to a ribbon tied to a branch. "There's more." And pointed to other ribbons along the trail.

"Maybe It'll lead us back to Jenny House." Hana said

And they began to follow the trail.

"Nothing familiar yet." Kuzco said

They walked towards the mountain like trail. After climbing over a hump of land, Riley saw they were standing on a bluff.

There were mountains surrounding the place. The grass was many shades of summer green. The sky was a pale shade of blue and the sun hovering like a ball. The place was so beautiful. It seemed like a different world up there.

"Wow." Kuzco said

The four gazed at the bluff. "I've never seen anything like it." Riley said

"It's beautiful." Hana said

"Everything looks so different here." Ferb said

Riley stepped towards what looked like part of a memorial. "Look at this." she said

They looked at the fallen sticks and strings. Kuzco remembered Katie telling him about a memorial for Amanda and Jillian. This must be the place. "I think that's where Katie, Chelsea and Lacey put their memorial years ago." he said

"I can see why." Ferb said "This place seems......different."

"I like it." Hana said "Maybe this could be our own place, just for us. Like what Katie and her friends did." The place just seemed perfect. And the bond between her roomates. It seemed to go together.

"I think that's a good idea." Riley said

"Seems good." Ferb said

"Same here." Kuzco said

They sat down on the flat green grass. The sun began to set. The sun began to dip lower. The sky from crimson to pink. The sun scarlet red and setting between the mountains. The sky began to darken and the sun was no longer seen.

Hana thought it was amazing. The sky looked so diffrent there than any other place. She could tell that her friends were also taken by the sky.

"That was amazing." she whispered

"Nothing like I've ever seen in my life." Ferb said

"I agree." Riley said

"I think we should go now." Kuzco changed the subject. "It's getting late."

They started walking down the trail. None of them said a word. The place had left an effect on them. Hana felt somehowcloser to them. They had  
their own special place. Their friendship had grown stronger. Hana looked back at the peaceful mountains. Then, she looked at her friends. She could tell that Ferb and Riley felt the same way. But she was'nt sure about Kuzco.

She wondered about him and what the woman said about him. Hana had a feeling that he was hiding something about himself. Her mind went back to the first few nights they met. He was mostly open about himself but seemed hesitent when he mentioned his parents.

Hana decided to drop it. It did'nt matter. What mattered was what just happened and how closer she felt with her roomates.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Katie told them about her first summer at Jenny House and the mountain discovered by Amanda.

"Have you ever heard from Jillian's brother?" Ferb asked

Katie shook her head. "He only came for one summer and had other plans. I think he's moved on."

"That's just sad." Riley said. She was one of the fortunate ones who got a transplant. Ferb knew about organ transplants but he did'nt know how it would affect people. "Chelsea and Jillian needing the same heart? It must be hard to choose which one would get it."

"How did Chelsea feel about it?" Hana asked

"After Jillian's death, she almost lost the will to live. But after seeing a video that Jillian left her, she took a turn." Katie said

"Amanda was the one that put you and your friends together?" Kuzco asked

"She was the cheerful and upbeat one. She can charm the skin off a snake without knowing it." Katie said

"It that why you named the twins after them?" Hana asked

Katie smiled. "Josh helped me pick out the names." She got up from the chair. "I'm going out for a jog now. It's been months since I worked out and I want to get back on track."

Josh was right. Nothing could really keep Katie down. Ferb got up with the others. He met with Anne and they went outside.

Ferb tossed a tennis ball in the air. He swung the racket to hit the ball. Anne responed quickly and sent the ball shooting back at him. Suprised by her response, he ducked to avoid the ball. "That ball was about kill me!" he said, getting up

Anne laughed. "I thought you'd measure the speed and whatever math stuff by now."

"But that was fast!"

"Whatever. Serve again."

So he threw the ball and whacked it. This time Anne did'nt whack it as hard. Theball bounced on the rackets back and forth. Finally, Anne hit and Ferb missed. "Fifteen-love!" Anne shouted "I serve next." Ferb tossed the ball to her.

"Maybe we should play two-on-two. I call Riley. You take Kuzco." Ferb said

"What?" Anne said "No fair! Riley is on a baseball team and Kuzco can barely shoot anything in front of him. I call Hana, she's fast."

"Whatever." he whacked the ball. "Want to do it this evening?"

Anne whacked back. "Sure. Losers must make beds for two days."

"Deal." he said and the ball hit the ground.

"Thirty-love!" Anne said

"Love? I must be lucky for being 'love'." he joked and made a quick serve. Anne jumped and missed the ball. "Thirty-fifteen!" he called out "Oh well, but am I still your love?"

"Very funny, Ferb." Anne said and served

The ball bounced on his side. "Hey! I was'nt ready!"

"Forty-fifteen! Match point!"

"Not for long." And he served. The ball bounced and landed on the court. "Forty-thirty!"

"I am so going to win." Anne gave the ball a whack

Ferb whacked back and it bounced on the court again. "Forty all! Deuce!"

"Oh puh-leeze. I'll win!"

"Yeah right." Ferb served and they both whacked the ball viciously.

"Advantage me!" Anne said

They played for a few more minutes. Anne gave the ball one final hit and it bounced on Ferb's side of the court. "I win!" she said

"Fine." Ferb said "Four. Two on two."

"Got it." Anne said and Ferb shook her hand

Kuzco pulled a basket of laundry to the laundry room. If it was'nt for his teamates, he would'nt be doing all this work.

He began to put the clothes in the washing machine when he noticed a note that someone must've left in his or her pocket. He picked it up. It was a letter. From a medical center in Colorado addressed to Morgan. It was results from a test. Kuzco knew he should'nt be looking at it, but he saw what it said.

"Kuzco?" He turned around and saw Morgan. He tried to hide the letter but Morgan saw it.

"I found it in there." he said. He felt like he was caught doing something illegal.

"You read it, did'nt you?" Morgan asked

Kuzco was about to say something but Morgan spoke again. "It does'nt matter. Everyone will find out anyway." And he left.

Kuzco did'nt know what to say. He went back and continued to put clothes in the machine. It was'nt his buisiness. No use being involved.

*****************

"Single game. Anne and Hana vs. Ferb and Riley." Kuzco said

"Who are you talking to?" Ferb asked

"I'm keeping score, duh!" he said

"Do you always try to find a way to get attention?" Riley asked

"You will when we all go home. Everyone will look up to you." Ferb said, knowing it'll make his attention-wanting councelor shut up.

"Don't remind me!" Kuzco said

"Like your attempt not to graduate?" Riley said

"Did I tell you that?" Kuzco asked

"It came out when you were talking to me."

"Are we going to play or not?" Hana asked. Night would hit them before they know it.

Kuzco blew the whistle. "Game. Set.-What else?"

Ferb thought a councelor was supposed to be a role model. This one was clueless fifty percent of the time.

The whistle blew. Anne served the ball. Ferb hit the ball. The only sound was the ball hitting the court and the rackets. To his suprise, Anne and Hana played better than he thought. Suddenly, the ball bounced on the court twice.

Kuzco blew the whistle. "Fifteen-love!" he called out.

Whistle. "Thirty-love!"

Whistle. "Thirty-fifteen!"

Whistle. "Thirty-all!"

"Thirty-forty!"

"Forty-all! Deuce!" Kuzco blew the whistle louder. It was giving Ferb a headache now.

"Drop the whistle. It's annoying." Riley said

"I'm losing my concentration with that sound." Ferb said

"I need earplugs." Hana said

Kuzco tossed the whistle. "Whatever."

The game went on and at the end, Anne and Hana won.

"Oh well," Anne said to Ferb and Hana "You two have to make the beds in your's and my room for two days."

"Yay." Riley said without enthusiasm

They were walking back to Jenny House when they saw an ambulance in the parking lot. It meant something bad happened. Richard Holloway saw them.

"There was terrible accident nearby." he told them "Meg and Chelsea were in a terrible wreck."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, the accident was reported on the newspaper.

_"Yesterday evening, a highway accident took place. There is not much information yet but two were seriously injured. Megan Charnell, 20 and Chelsea James, 19. As of now they both suffered serious injuries......."_

Katie looked at the paper. "Nothing from the doctors yet. And the cause of the accident is still unknown."

Josh held Katie's hand. "We just have to hope." he said

"I think we should call everyone to the chapel." Katie suggested

"Sounds like a good idea." Lacey said

Katie got up and picked up the paper. "I'll tell Mr. Holloway."

That afternoon the chapel was full. Instead of the usual chatter, the room was quiet. Katie saw the looks of Eric's and Morgan's faces. Both of them had once loved someone and ended losing them to death. Morgan lost Anne and Eric lost Kara. The thought of them losing another person they loved hurt Katie. She could'nt bear to think that Chelsea and Meg were dead.

Katie looked at the plaques of the ones that were remembered. She remembered the day the twins were born. She chose their names carefully. Memories flooded her. Her heart transplant when she was sixteen. Her fist summer at Jenny House when she first met Amanda, Chelsea, and Lacey. The months Chelsea stayed with her waiting for her transplant. The fire at Jenny House. Her wedding. Lacey and Jeff's wedding.

Most of the people here were either recommended by their doctors or volunteers. Besides Jeff, Sarah was another person she met who recieved a letter. Meg, Morgan, and Eric came because they knew a close friend that got the letter but were now dead. Donovan was Meg's first love but died waiting for a liver transplant. Kristy, Eric's older sister, was a respritory therapist and introduced Kara, a cystic fibrosis victim, to him. A while later she died too. Morgan met Anne when she came to Colorado on vacation. It was'nt until later Morgan found out that Anne contracted AIDS from a blood transfusion when she was younger. She died of pneumonia after he read to her.

That was years ago. Now they were at risk at losing two of them.

Katie saw Dullas and Suzanne. It was hard to believe that it was only three years ago when they first came. Out of all of the groups she was most curious with Kuzco, Ferb, Riley, and Hana. As with most of them, no one suspected imperfections with their health. Four different people. One strong bond. Just like herself, Lacey, and Chelsea.

She stood where everyone can see her. "As you all know, yesterday there was a terrible accident." she began

That afternoon a picnic was arranged to cheer them up. Riley walked around the woods. She saw the creek. The water moved and moved. That was life. All at once, everything changes. The sound of the creek rang through her ears. She then turned around.

"Not doing any activities either?" she asked Ferb when she saw him walking around

"No one's into it." he said

"Welcome to the club." she said. Riley faced the creek again and stood by a tree. "It's funny how one thing can change your perspective on anything." she just said, mostly to herself

"You want to know's what weirder?" Ferb asked her "Me."

"You?" Riley did'nt see what was so strange about him.

"It's strange." he said "Usually I'm not that talkative. Usually during the summer, it's maybe one or two sentences, mostly random. I'm just more of a man of action as my stepbrother puts it. At school I occasionall speak, but here I'm blabbing my mouth off."

"I've always assumed you did'nt talk much when we first met." she admitted. "On the first night it sounded like you were forcing yourself to say something."

"Back at home, people would be suprised if I said one word. But no one ever made a big deal out of it, I've always been this way."

As he spoke, Riley noticed about the way he talked. Now he sounded like he actually wanted to have a conversation. "To be honest, I feel different here too." she admitted "So you really do things that no one your age is able to do?"

"I fixed up a car singlehandedly. and built some machines here and there."

"I thought I was the weird one."

"So did I."

"I guess we're a pretty strange group. Except I think Hana's the only normal one."

"True."

"So....how are you and Anne?"

Ferb hesitated. He seemed embarrassed about it. It was the same reaction Todd had when she asked him about Mellie. "Well," he said shyly "It's only a few weeks."

"Who knows, maybe you two would probraly become an item. I've seen you two together."

"Or maybe it's just a summer romance."

"At least you have someone."

"What about you?"

"Like I said, hopelessly crushing." For as long as she remembered, she'd been crushing on Johnny but he never seemed to notice her.

"I guess we're on the same page."

"I did some pretty dumb things. Last summer I used this lifeguard to make my crush jealous and it ended up bad because it turns out the lifeguard was into me."

"I've seen the jealousy thing."

"If love was easy, then I'd have someone."

"I never knew how attractive girls were until last summer."

"You did?"

"And I screwed up because I was attracted to a girl."

"Really?" Who knew that she and Ferb had so much in common?

"I happened to be at this blueprint store and I saw this girl who was also picking up blueprints. And then she said something to me and I just blinked. And then......" Ferb trailed off

"What happened?"

"Well.......I took the wrong papers and my brother and I ended up building this machine and for once we needed another plan."

A focused guy like Ferb smitten over some girl? "What were you doing when you picked up the blueprints?"

"Not really sure. I was just staring at her."

"Staring? Let me guess, somewhere below the waist?"

Riley saw that embarrassed look again. "Busted."he said

************************

By that evening there were still no updates about the accident. Kuzco saw his charges sitting and walked up to them.

"Where were you?" Hana asked

"Nowhere." he just said

"The news shook you hard too?" Riley asked

"No." Kuzco said flatly "I was'nt feeling well." That was part of the truth.

"Are you all right?" Ferb asked

"Yeah. Fine." But he felt cold and tired inside. It'll probraly pass.

"Kuzco." Dullas walked to him. "There's someone here to see you."

"Now?" he asked

Kuzco got up and walked to the front door. There, he saw Malina standing by the door.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Suprise." Malina said

Kuzco did not know what to say.

"I was covering a story around here and decided to drop by."

"How long?" Kuzco asked. At least with Malina around he can temporairly forget the tragedy going on.

"I'm staying at a hotel with the rest of the staff. We'll be leaving in two days. So, how are you?" Malina asked

"Better now that you're with me." Kuzco pulled her close and kissed her.

Behind him, he heard some voices.

"I think that's her." Hana whispered

"I think she's out of his league." Ferb whispered

"Did you see them kiss?" Riley whispered

More voices.

"Ooooohh! Kuzco's got a girlfriend!"

"They just kissed!"

"Cooties!"

Soon several kids made smaking sounds and catcalls.

Malina looked at him. "What did you say about me?"

"That you're perfect." he said. Malina returned the kiss.

"Kuzco, you know the rules." Mr. Holloway said to him in the office. "Jenny House is not for outsiders-"

Kuzco cut him off. "But she's just going to drop by occasionally. Besides, she's staying at a hotel around here. She won't be any trouble at all."

"All right, but I'd better not hear any buisiness between you two." Mr. Holloway said

Later that day, Kuzco told Malina about the events that happened during the last several weeks.

"Do you regret coming here or not?" Malina asked after he finished

Kuzco had no idea how to answer that. At the same time he was glad he came but he also felt like he never really belonged. He changed the subject. "Did you miss me while I was

gone?"

"To be honest, I did sort of miss you."

"Not the answer I was looking for, but I'll take it."

"I'd thought that you would go crazy after one week and call me every night. And you don't seem to be doing a bad job as being a councelor. Remember the time you and I were councelors?"

"Don't remind me."

"About five more weeks left and you'll be back home ruling the kingdom."

Five weeks! The kingdom, the palace, being emperor. When was the last time he thought about it? Kuzco felt fear and anxiety inside. Just like how he felt when graduation came  
close. What's wrong with him? He'd been waiting for graduation since forever!

"Kuzco?" Malina interrupted his thoughts

"Nothing's wrong with me." he said quickly "No way. I'm completly fine. No worries."

Malina was'nt buying it. Was it strange that she could read him more easily than others?

"You're nervous about being emperor, right?"

How does she do that? It always happens but it still gets to him.

"At least you have another month left. Don't worry." Malina said

"I hope so. If I screw up, I'm dead."

"As if." she paused. When did he _not _screw up? "You'll be able to do it."

"What does my future say?"

"Very funny. What are you? Those crazy people who read their horoscope every hour or so around the sundial?"

"Those people are just wasting their time. Just see a fortune teller, you only see them once in your life." Then Kuzco realized he left out the part about seeing the fortune teller.

"You saw a fortune teller?"

"So did Ferb, Riley and Hana. That person called me last and gave us some wacky things."

"Like what?"

"She told me about some path of darkness,being alone something like that. And she said I was the hardest to read."

"Now that's wierd. But I can understand about you being hard to read."

That's Kuzco. The attention-loving person who refuses to come out of his own shell.

*****************

There was some reports about Meg and Chelsea's condition the next day.

"What happened?" Lacey asked Jeff. He went to the hospital along with Josh to give out progress reports.

"The news is'nt good." Jeff said

"That bad?"

"They both suffered massive head injuries. Meg's injury is worse. The cause of the accident's still unknown."

How can something happen so fast and suddenly? Lacey remembered when Amanda relapsed and died several weeks afterward. How can she handle losing another friend?

When she first came to Jenny House she was dragged by her doctor who was also her uncle because she refused to go to diabetic camp. At eleven, she was diagnosed with diabetes and went into a rebellious and denial phase. After landing at the hospital when she was sixteen due to manipulating her medications and almost killed her. Then she realized that she was the one who controls her life, not her disease.

"Does Eric and Morgan know yet?" Lacey asked

"Not yet."

Lacey knew about their losses. How can they handle losing someone else they loved. She remembered when Chelsea's need for a heart grew desperatly. Even though she  
was saddled with a disease, she could control hers while Jeff's future is unprediactable. At first she did not want to be interested in Jeff because he was a hemophiliac. After landing in the hospital, Lacey realized that she wanted Jeff. And now they were newlyweds.

Almost everyone was outside. Lacey walked up the trail and saw Eric with a group. She had to tell him. "Eric?" she asked him "Jeff and Josh are back."

"How's Chelsea?" Eric asked with concern.

"Not so good. It's a head injury." Lacey wished that it was'nt true. Eric turned around.

"Out of all the girls I dated before Chelsea, I loved Kara." he said "And she's been gone for years now. Then I met Chelsea and I can't stand to lose her."

Chelsea was the one who was interested in Eric. It took her almost all summer to him to notice her. Now they were engaged but if Chelsea did'nt live......... Lacey did not want to think about it.

Suddenly she heard someone scream and several voices. Lacey and Eric rushed to see what was going on. She saw Morgan trying to control a horse that was stomping around. Both Cammie and Kuzco were on the ground.

"What happened?" Lacey asked

"It happened so fast." Morgan said "I tried to get there as fast as I could."

Cammie was still recovering from the shock. "I was getting on and it suddenly went crazy and started kicking." she said

"I pulled Cammie out of the way and then we were pushed to the ground." Kuzco said

"Are you two okay?" Lacey asked them both

"Just scared." Cammie said

"I'm fine." Kuzco said

"You two should see the nurse." Morgan said "You might be suffering injuries and not know it. I'll bring you two."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hana sat in the rec room with Riley and Ferb and several others. They were reading random things on cards that they made. Hana picked up a card. "Have oyu ever pulled a door that said 'push'." Some kids giggled. "Done it." she admitted "At a drug store. Your turn, James."

He picked a card from the stack. "Have you kissed someone that was the same gender as you?" They burst out laughing. "Who wrote this?" he asked

"Just answer!" Colleen said "We want to know!"

"I swear to God that I have _never _in my life ever kissed a guy." Next."

Riley picked up a card. "If you're reading this then you're a vampire. After this, get a glass of blood and drink it in front everyone to prove it."

"You picked my card, now you gotta drink our blood!" Bretton said and Evan high fived each other and handed held a bottle of red liquid. "Along with your roomates."

"No way!" Hana said. Was she going to have to drink that?

Evan poured the liquid in three cups and left some in the bottle. "The other one has to drink it too." he said and passed the cups out

"What is in here anyway?" Ferb asked

"Red food coloring, vinegar and some other things." Evan said

"Gross!" everyone said

"You did'nt put any chemicals in there,did you?" Hana asked. Both Riley and Ferb looked as sick as her. Too bad that Cammie and Kuzco were at the hospital, but at least he did'nt have to drink it, not yet anyway and Cammie would be part of the crowd.

"Very funny, Hana." Bretton said without humor

All three of them held their cups. The others began counting. Hana took a deep breath. "One!........Two!.......Three! Drink!" They drank. Hana thought it tasted horrible. It was salty, bitter and she felt bits of food coloring in her mouth. She swallowed quickly, hoping to get over it. The taste lingered in her mouth. they cheered when all three cups were down.

"How was it?" Evan asked

"Disgusting." Hana said

"Why don't you try it?" Riley asked

"That's why we wanted someone else to try it. At home we always do it at parties. It's a traditional trick in our town." " Bretton poured glasses of water for them. Hana drank it. The aftertaste was gone. "When your other roomate comes back, we could slip it in his drink if he's feeling well." Everyone laughed.

They continued playing until it was almost four. Malina came over and wanted to do a feature on Jenny House.

"I was just wondering." Malina said aster interviweing several kids. "How many times a day does he mention being emperor?"

Hana tried to recall. Before he talked about it a lot but as time passed, it was an untouched subject. ""Not that much now."

"It seems like he actually doing a good job of being counselor."

"He was a councelor before?"

"A horrible one. He ended getting lost with my campers and it turns out that he was'nt that far from the camp."

"Nothing like that happened so far."

"So, how's he?"

Hana realized that Malina did'nt know about the incident that morning. "Well, he's at the doctor's. Cammie's horse got out of control while she was getting on. Both she and Kuzco were kicked pretty hard. Both of them fell but they claimed that they were'nt hurt but Morgan, the stablehand, wanted to get them checked."

"Have you heard from them?"Malina asked

"No, but Mr. Holloway said they'll be back soon."

'They'd better be." Malina said "It's my last day here and I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

**********

Morgan paced around the waiting room. It was almost five. There has to be some news about Meg and Chelsea. Cammie was getting bored and Kuzco was making a phone call to Jenny House to report what happened. After several minutes, the doctor came out.

Meg lay on the bed with several tubes and wires attached. she was awake and slowly recovering. Her eyes fluttered when Morgan came in. He had to make it quick. "The doctor said you might recover.' he said

Meg struggled to speak. "Did you just come to see me?" she asked weakly

"There was a minor incident with the horses. Nothing serious happened only a few bruises and some pain for a few days." he said

"The letter." Meg changed the subject. "The test."

Why did she have to bring that up? Besides Anne Wingate and his family Meg also knew about his secret.

"You've got to tell them sooner or later." Meg said "What's done is done."

"Just what I'm afraid of." Morgan said. He was tested positive with Huntington's Chorea. The tests proved it. "I should go now." he said abruptly

Meg nodded. She closed her eyes and he turned around. "Let's get out of here." he said to Cammie and Kuzco "This place depresses me." The three of them got in the car. He had to get out. It hurt to see Meg on a hospital bed. It hurt to think about what was going to happen to him years from now. Morgan started the car and drove in silence.

By the time they arrived at Jenny House, it was five.

"It was only a few bruises here and there." Kuzco told Malina

"If it was'nt for him, I'd probraly be injured." Cammie said

Malina shoved Kuzco playfully. "Some hero." she said "Getting kicked by a horse and knocked down to the ground."

"Come on." Kuzco said "That horse was wild."

"Maybe because you need to work out."she teased

"Very funny." he said sarcastically "What do you want me to do? Carry every camper from the trail and back?"

"If it helps you add some muscle you then that'd be a good idea."

"All the things I do for love." Kuzco said to everyone else

"That makes me want to grab some guy and force him to date me." Riley turned to Ferb "What's your secret of getting Anne to notice you?"

"It's probraly just a summer romance." Ferb said "All love at first but when summer's over, the love dissapears. When school stars, Anne will probraly forget about me."

"Seen that happen before." Hana said. How did their conversation go from briuses to love so quick? "Last summer this guy was in love with this lifeguard. I saw them kissing at the pool a lot. Then when summer was over, they acted as if they never dated. But that lifeguard was the type of girl who dates several guys on the same week so it probraly would'nt have lasted anyway."

"Going out with a lifeguard is like going out with a pool." Riley said "I tried to do the jealousy thing by flirting with this hunky lifeguard just to get attention. I stayed with him and walked home with him. Then he heard that I was using him and he got upset. It turns out that he was into me and he ended up closing the pool because he did'nt want  
anyone to drown when he had a broken heart. Everyone was so mad at me and I went searching for him and apologized. The next few days I had to do three things to make it up to him."

"I don't see what's the deal with the jealousy thing." Cammie said "I think it just makes things worse."

Hana agreed. Both she and Cammie were only eleven so they did'nt have to worry about love and heartbreak yet. "Good luck with that." she said

"I have to leave now before they leave me." Malina said to Kuzco

"I wish you could stay." Kuzco said

"Same here." Kuzco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"How romantic." Cammie said to Hana.

"I wonder what if feels like." Hana said to Cammie

"Me too."

Kuzco and Malina left. A few minutes later Kuzco came inside but got up again when the phone rang .

"Hello?"

"Is this Jenny House?"

"Do you want to speak to Mr. Holloway? I'm one of the councelors."

"This is the hospital calling."

"Should I get him?" Kuzco knew something happened. If the hospital called, it meant something was wrong.

"It does'nt matter."

"What happened?"

The doctor told him.

Kuzco hung up the phone. How was he supposed to tell everyone the news? Kuzco got up and saw Morgan and Josh talking nearby.

"I heard the phone ring." Josh said "Who was it?"

"The hospital." Kuzco said. He had to tell them. "Meg died less than thirty minutes ago. She was in complete cardiac arrest after a seizure. The doctor said she died quickly." he tried to keep his voice from wavering

Morgan looked pale and shaken up. "I-I saw her a barely an hour ago!" Morgan's voice shook "Sh-she was fine. The doctor said she was going to recover! I just saw her!"

Kuzco did'nt know what to say. He just stood there. "This has to be some sick joke, Kuzco." Morgan said to him. "Tell me it is'nt true!"

"Calm down, Morgan." Josh said. Morgan looked at both of them, then he turned around.

"Why?" he said to himself. "Godammit Megan, don't die! Why'd you leave me like this?" Morgan ran out of the the door.


End file.
